Ten Years Wasted
by Dranzen
Summary: He blinked at me and shook his head. “I’m sorry…I don’t…” He put a hand to his head and stared at the ground for a bit. “I don’t even know what happened before I fell asleep…”
1. Prolgoue

Ten Years Wasted

Prologue  
  
This is based on a very strange dream I had...  
  
Author's Note: Michael is not the All Starz Michael. It is a completely different person. So far, the only other Beyblade character that exists other then Kai and Tala is Rei, and he's not coming in for a bit...  
  
Warning!!! Tala may seem a little OC at times...  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai Hiwatari and Tala Valkov were the best of friends for as long as anyone could remember. But one day, another boy got between them...  
  
"Hey, Michael!" Tala ran towards the dark-haired boy. "Wait up!!!"  
  
"Hello, Tala." Michael had a thick English accent and piercing green eyes. He smiled at Tala. "Are you coming over tonight?"  
  
Tala nodded enthusiastically. "I think Kai's coming too..." replied the red- haired Russian. "What do you want to talk to us about?"  
  
Michael grinned slyly. "You will see. I don't want to ruin a good surprise, do I now?" Tala once again nodded. "Good, I will see you then. Do not forget the math homework tonight!" he added quickly as Tala began walking away.  
  
.............................................................................................................  
  
Michael had arrived at Kai and Tala's high school barely a month ago, and the two friends instantly like him. He seemed nice, cheerful, and seemed to really like Tala and Kai.  
  
Ding dong!  
  
Kai waited patiently at the doorstep, still pondering what was so important that Michael needed to talk to them about. "Hey, Kai!" The slate-haired boy jumped as Tala popped up behind him.  
  
"Jesus! You trying to give me a heart attack?"  
  
"SORRY!"  
  
Kai sighed and shook his head before ringing the doorbell again. "Are we early?" he asked himself, glancing at his watch. "Oh well..." He turned to Tala but panicked as he saw his best friend was gone. "Tala!?!?"  
  
"Kai! Look at this!" Kai looked over and saw Tala standing by a rose bush. "I-I just saw a glint and then..." The red-head gulped and pointed at the dirt.  
  
Kai bent down to examine the shine as well and nearly had another heart attack. "A-A-A-!"  
  
"EAR!" moaned Tala. "That's nasty... And it's caked over in blood too... Do you think Michael knows???"  
  
"I don't know..." replied Kai, looking green. "What's going on he-AHHHHH!!" he suddenly shouted. "TALA!!! This had better not be one of your jokes!!" The usually calm boy pointed at the dirt again and Tala bent to look and nearly hurled.  
  
"That's... nasty..." he choked, picking up a cast away stick and poking at a green eyeball. "And... wrong..." Kai nodded.  
  
"Hm?" The two looked up and saw that Michael was waiting for them at the door. "Oh! There you are! Speaking of which, what might you being doing by my Mother's roses??"  
  
"Michael, do you realize that-!" Kai slammed his hand over his over excited friend's mouth.  
  
"Do you realize that your Mother has a beautifully green thumb? The roses are earfully, I mean wonderfully wonderful!" Stuttered the older one while Tala raised an eyebrow at his friend.  
  
"Why, thank you Kai!" Michael smiled at them, but there was an odd twinkle in his eye. He called back into the house, "Hota! Prepare some _special_ drinks for my friends here!"  
  
The two boys followed Michael in, Tala watching Kai strangely.  
  
.............................................................................................................  
  
Tala and Kai sat in the Kitchen while Michael and Hota prepared the drinks. "Kai seems rather jumpy..." sighed Michael. "I suppose they both saw too much... Pity. I was starting to enjoy their company. Oh well, both would have died either way. Do you not think so, Hota?" The crooked old man laughed dryly.  
  
.............................................................................................................  
  
"What the heck is your problem?" demanded Tala once Michael was out of ear shot. Kai didn't answer. Something wasn't right.  
  
"Here you go!" Michael smiled at them and set two drinks in front of them. "Drink up!!" Kai and Tala drank and Michael watched them, a smile creeping across his lips.  
  
He turned to Hota and whispered, "Hide the bodies under the deck... with the other ones there. I don't plan on ruining either one's pleasant features."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Kai and Tala were both slumped against their seats, unmoving and seemingly dead.  
  
Their bodies were hidden with several others under a deck, and nothing was heard for these two boys for ten years....  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Evil, EVIL Michael!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 1: Decaying

Ten Years Wasted

Chapter 1

Kinau: YAY!!! I update.

ANYWAYS!!

I update.

Hiana Zen, another one of my OCS, is not the same as she is in Forever Yours. This story is AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. However, I do own this plot and my OCS. Do not take without asking.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(A/N: Author's Notes)

-Lyrics to any songs I may use.-

* * *

My name is Mina Kio. I have Light Brown Hair and Deep Blue eyes, or so I'm told. I hate mirrors. I hate Broccoli. I hate Math. I hate creepy old guys with too much money. I hate anything green. I hate men. Well, all men except for my Father.

Not too long ago, I started dating one of my REALLY close friends. That bastard dumped me. And so I just hate men now.

My best friend in the whole entire world is Hiana Zen. She's really nice but boy crazy. So, we're complete opposites. Though I won't be seeing her for a while now...

You see, I play the Viola. And I'm very good at it, or so I'm told. Right now I'm supposed to go to Russia to play for some reach English jerk... So, I'm fighting with my Mom and Dad.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I wailed at the top of my lungs, clinging to the leg of one very scared looking old man. "DON'T MAKE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Mina!!!" grunted my Mother as she and Dad tried to drag me off the plane. "Don't be so nervous!!!"

"NERVOUS??" I snapped, letting go of the old man (Who hurriedly ran away before I could grab him again) and glaring at her. "I am not nervous!!! I'm scared sick of the creepy old man who thinks he can BUY my musical talent!" It may sound conceited, but hey. It's worth a try, right?

"Honey, Michael is a good friend of the family and besides, think about the paycheck the YOU'LL be getting." Pointed out my Father.

"But I liked it back in Tokyo!!! Russia's too cold, and English people scare me." 'Liar!!' I thought, snickering mentally.

"Too bad, Mina. We're already here." Cut in my 'cool' older brother, Mitchell. He had sleek black hair and black sunglasses shielded his green eyes. With the addition of the tight jeans and black leather jacket, he looked pretty cool, not that I would ever tell him that.

Mitch slid his glasses down his nose gently and smirked past me. I turned around and saw a blond girl staring at him. She went red as soon as she saw Mitchell look her way. I looked back to my brother and just about gagged as he winked at her.

"Casanova..." I mumbled.

"What was that?" questioned my seventeen year old brother.

"Nothing!"

The clanking of glasses filled the air as I wandered throughout the small and oh so properly dressed crowd. Looks like this Michael guy wanted to have a larger audience then necessary...

The house was nicely done and properly furnished. Everything in there was expensive. EVERYTHING!!

"Are you having a good time?"

I jumped as a voice whispered quietly in my ear. It sent shivers up my spine and I spun around to face twenty-five-year old Michael Tiy.

"I-It's okay!" I squeaked out, gulping. Michael straightened and smiled at me. I'm sure most would have thought that it was a warm smile, but this one made me feel all cold and clammy.

"Good..." replied the other man, his voice quieter now. "I can't wait to hear your playing..." He cupped my chin gently, and looked at me straight in the eyes. I stared back, my heart beating very quickly.

In a few moments, he let go and walked away, disappearing into the crowd... I shook my head and then sighed. 'I need some fresh air right now...' I thought to myself. I marched towards the back door, seeing as how I wasn't allowed out the front...

The house was wonderful and pretty much normal for a lot of large houses. At least, it was normal until you went outside.

The backyard had a crooked old barn like building far back. There were brown patches of grass here and there, but the rest of the yard was mostly mud and dirty rocks. Even the sky seemed a lot... colder out here... I was standing on a deck that creaked under my feet and dirt crunched under my feet.

The whole place seemed to have a sense of cold... and pain about it. I shivered not because of the cold wind, but because of the horrible feeling that radiated off everything.

I jumped as I heard a soft groan. I looked wildly around, but could see nobody. I peeked down and saw a icy-blue circle stare up at me. I screamed and then looked again, but it was gone.

Way too freaky...

I shook my head and looked back up at the barn shed thingy. 'Wonder what's over there...'

As soon as I took one step forward, a hand shot out from beneath the deck and grabbed my leg. I screamed and fell painfully back, staring at the pale and dirty covered hand that was clutching at my ankle.

"LET ME GO!!!!" I shrieked, trying to pull away. I screamed again as the hold got tighter. The hand was now pulling me towards the small hole and I shrieked even louder as I heard hissing from beneath. Tears stung the edge of my eyes as the painful grip the hand had me in got tighter.

I gave one final tug and shut my eyes tightly hoping that I would get free. A loud crack pierced the evening air and I blinked and looked back and screamed again as I saw that the hand had broken off the arm and was still clinging to me. "Let me go you hand from hell!!!" I yelled, kicking my leg. The grasp was too strong.

That meant I would have to touch the decaying limb.

I made a face of disgust and gently pulled each finger off my ankle. As soon as it let go, the thumb fell off and I scrambled away, my heart still beating very fast.

"That's one experience I don't want to ever go through again..." I sighed in relief, putting a hand to my chest.

I knew right then and there that I should get the heck out of there and tell my Mom about the weird experience, but another part of me wanted to investigate the hole from which the hand had come from.

I crawled gently and quietly towards it, tears still threatening to spill out. My ankle was swelling from the bruise that the hell hand had left.

I peeked down the hole and felt like I was about to vomit as I saw that the hand had come from a rotting carcass underneath. Blank, gray eyes stared up at me, and along the sides of the corpse were other mutilated bodies as well as limbs. Dried blood caked a lot of the skin and soon I couldn't hold it back anymore.

I puked.

I sat up, my breath hard and I couldn't help but stare helplessly into the eyes of the dead figure before me. I hesitantly reached out to touch the sunken skin, but then pulled back as it crumpled apart, revealing the cheek bone underneath.

I stood shakily up. I was sweating and very pale as I turned around, only to come face to face with a gun point.

* * *

I felt sick as I was writing this...

CLIFFIE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Review and maybe I'll update again!


	3. Chapter 2: Running

Yo!! Wassup? Gomen for not updating for a while...but yeah...I got three reviews for this chapter!! AWESOME!!!

* * *

Ten Years Wasted

Chapter 2:

"Stop right there, Missy."

My heart stopped and I stared at the black metal before my eyes. If the situation hadn't been so serious, I would have laughed at the way I looked, being cross-eyed and all.

"Do you know what I'm going to do with you?" my eyes looked from teh gu n for a moment to register a tall, muscular man. Much like those henchmen guys you saw in creepy cops and robber movies...or any movie with an evil guy...with henchmen...

I gulped. "No...No sir." I stammered out weakly. So far, this trip wasn't looking too good.

Around the corner of the house a boy who looked to be about in his mid-teens watched with icy blue eyes as all this took place. His face was guant and he looked extremely thin by the looks of things. In his hand he held a rock which he was carefully aiming at the man with the gun.

"Ow!"

I blinked as the man turned around, rubbing the back of his head. I had seen something there...something that had thrown the rock. Was this place HAUNTED now?!?! As soon as I realized that he was looking the other way, I grabbed the man's wrist and twisted, making him drop the gun as he howled in pain.

Jeez! I hadn't thought it'd hurt THAT much...big baby.

I kicked him right in the stomach and he keeled over, clutching at where my foot had hit. Taking this chance and turned around, running quickly in the opposite of the house.

Stupid mistake.

"Get back here you little bitch!!"

Hearing that voice only made me make myself run faster, towards a barn thing in Michael's backyard.

A barn thing? Man, this guy was weird.

Dashing inside of the breaking building, I looked around frantically, screaming as a bullet whizzed through the delicate walls and out the other side, just barely missing me. I took a chance and clambered up a creaky lade that felt like it might give way under me at any second and scrambled up onto another floor. This felt more stable, but I wasn't too sure about it, so I walked as carefully as I could.

On a table I saw a plate of...donuts???

Frowning, I picked one up and squished it. It was rock hard. I smirked, remembering the rock that had been throw at ol' nasty's head back there. I peeked over the edge of the floor, seeing him enter the barn. He was muttering curse words to himself. I stood up and crept quietly to the plate, picking it up and bring it with me to the edge of the platforn. Taking careful aim, I threw one directly at the evil guy's head, nailing him right between the eyes. He fell over, crying out as the donut hit him. Growling, he sat up, a red spot on his face where the rock donut had hit him. Seeing me, he started up the ladder and I shuffled over in front of it.

"Take this you jerk!!" I shouted, throwing donut after donut at him. Some of them missed, but everytime one hit him he would fall back a little down the ladder.Once the plate was empty he climbed faster, a look of triumph on his face.

Not so fast, buster!

I threw the dusty metal dish at him, knocking him right off the ladder and onto his back. He growled, trying to sit up, but couldn' because his back hurt so much.

"I'll get you you little brat!!!"

Yeah, whatever you freak.

Smirking victoriously, I stood up and looked around me. There were dressers, a bed...it was all very weird and seemed like there had been a whole 'nother part of this floor. Looking around curiously, I started walking.

Suddenly, this loud screeching noise filled the air, making me fall to my knees and cover my hurting ears. I opened one eye. Everything seemed to be shaking. What was that sound? Soon it stopped and I could hear voices outside the barn. A smile found its way onto my face and I rushed to the edge, ready to call out ot whoever it was out there when my wannabe killer's voice sounded.

"Over here!!! The bitch is up the ladder!!"

My eyes widened and I stepped back, my heart starting to pound harshly within my chest again. He had sent that screeching noise!! To get people to come and help him!! And according to my still ringing ears, it had worked.

"No, No, No..." I moaned, shaking my head and turning around and started running towards the other end of the platform. They would be coming after me any second now, and who knew what they were going to do to me...

I looked straight ahead instead of over my shoulder, just to see where I was going...and screamed.

* * *

Just a reminder, this is based off a really weird dream I had. O.o So far it's turned into a pretty good fic if I do say so myself.

Other than that first chapter...man, that was crummy...

Anyways, Review and I will update!!


	4. Chapter 3: Gaunt

Ten Years Wasted

Kinau: TT You are the very best you know? My only reviewer for this chapter no less. You shall have Kai! But no Tala yet… I love cliffies in this fic.

Author's Notes: …it's the damn prologue isn't it? Geez…

Warnings: Language, blood, some violence, later on implied rape.

**Chapter 3**

He was slumped against a wall, his hair covering his eyes.

I gulped and covered my mouth, not knowing what to do. He seemed almost dead, but it was obvious he was breathing.

I started towards him but stopped and turned around, hearing people clamber up the ladder. I ran over to it and looked down, there were a group of men surrounding the first jackass and one of the men started climbing up the ladder.

I pushed hard on the top of the ladder, knocking it over and earning a few shouts from the men below.

That should hold them for a bit.

I stood up and turned around, back to the boy against the wall. His hair was dual-colored, not something you saw much these days. His arms were pretty muscular, but that was about all I could see…or willing to see.

I started cautiously towards him and kneeled next to him.

"Hey…buddy…what are you doing here, are you alright?" I put a hand on his shoulder and shook it slightly. I received no reaction so I repeated my question and shook him a little harder.

I panicked for a second as one of his pale hands reached up and gripped my wrist tightly. I tried to pull it out of his grasp but he was gripping it tightly.

"H-hey…let go!"

A hoarse sound came from him, sounding as though he was trying to say something. Now I was kind of afraid that he was one of those undead things from back at the deck. A shiver went up my spine at the thought.

"…what did you say?" I asked quietly, trying to ignore the banging coming from below. What would I do if they got up here?

Die probably.

"…Michael…"

I blinked and looked at him oddly. He lifted his head and looked at me. His eyes were a lovely crimson, though they looked empty. Did he mean…the Michael dude back at the house?

"Where is…Michael…?"

His voice was hoarse and sounded like he hadn't used it in a while. I looked at him a little more closely and saw that he looked around my age, with azure triangle painted onto his face. They were a little faded but they were there, nonetheless.

He was pretty cute, the pale and scariness set aside.

"I don't know." I answered quietly, trying to be gentle with him. What if he was some strange handicap dude who didn't understand? "We need to get out of here though. They have guns."

I gestured with my free hand towards the dust rising from where they had slammed the rickety ladder so that they could climb up.

Surprisingly enough, it wasn't shaking.

* * *

Yes, it sucked, yes it was short. But I'm tired, it's late, and I have school tomorrow.

REVIEW!

Dranzen


	5. Chapter 4: Mystery

Ten Years Wasted

Odango Forever (Not Signed In): I told you it was based off a very weird dream I had!

Jezza-jay: Nope he isn't. He's just CRAZY! O.o

Kinau: o.O Nice… ;;;

Author's Notes: Nothing much to say…just updating. O.o

**Chapter 4**

He looked at me oddly and started to stand up, but stopped, his eyes on the floor. His knees were shaking and he was panting as though he had just been running.

I let out a shout as he fell forward with a light thump, unconscious.

I couldn't just leave him there.

And I couldn't go anywhere else anyways.

I grabbed his arms and began dragging him across the dusty floor. He reminded me a lot of Mitchell, the way he was dressed in everything. In complete black.

He'd better not be some Casanova jerk like Mitch.

Today has not been one of the greatest…creepy dead hands, creepy backyards, creepy house and creepy jackasses…

Creepiness period.

"You wouldn't know where to go right now, would you?" I questioned the unconscious boy. All I got was a tired groan from him.

Yay.

I leaned him against a wall and looked around. Anything would be helpful right about now…anything…

"You're just getting yourself in a lot of trouble today, aren't you?"

I blinked and turned around, opening my mouth to say something to whoever was behind me, but there was nobody there. I went paler than I already was and gulped.

There was a sliding sound that made me jump out of my skin as part of the wall slid apart, revealing a creepy wet tunnel.

Creepy seemed to be the number one word for me today.

I gulped and frowned, not sure of what to do. I heard the jackass team start coming up the ladder and made a face.

Trust the creepy voice and go down the creepy tunnel…

Or stay here and face the jackasses.

I'll take the tunnel.

I grabbed Triangle Boy's arms again and pulled him into the tunnel quickly and it shut before my eyes as soon as we were both inside of it. I gulped and fell back on my rear, breathing harshly.

My heart was pounding within my chest and I listened intently to the voices and thumping beyond the wall that we had come through.

After a few minutes they left and all I could hear was my own breathing and heart beating.

I sat there for a while and then stood up shakily. The shock of everything had finally settled in and I clung to the slimy wall for a moment, looking around the dimly lit hall.

What now?

* * *

**End **

That's all I'm writing for now since I have to get going. I get go home!

REVIEW!

Dranzen


	6. Chapter 5: Start

_Author's Notes: _I have been on for over a year now! YAY! Anyways…

Jezza-jay: Wha-? I don't understood who you are talking about.

Kinau: I did! You haven't mailed me back! TT Glad you liked it. Yes, it was short. o.O

Tikytikytavvi101: YAY! I'm scary! …or is that a bad thing? _Ponders _

_Chapter Warnings: _-None-

**Chapter 5**

I stood up shakily, putting a hand on the wall next to me to keep myself steady. My eyes felt watery and I almost broke down into tears right there. I was just so…scared.

I looked over at Triangle Boy and grabbed him again, pulling me along down the tunnel. I couldn't just stay there…I didn't know how to open up the door again, so the only thing I could do was keep going down that freaky tunnel.

Any humor had left me and I just kept walking, not paying attention to anything around me. I was too busy thinking about the last hour or so…

Only an hour…

I shivered in fright and stopped, sitting down again. I held the boy in front of me upright, looking at him more closely.

His back was still to me and his head was leaned forward, onto his chest. I cocked my head to one side, trying to look at him in a different way. I couldn't help but stare.

After a bit he groaned and opened his eyes wearily, looking around him carefully. "Where…where am I?" he asked. His voice was hoarse still, but had more life in it than before.

"I don't know," I replied quietly, moving around beside him. "I was hoping you would."

He blinked at me and shook his head. "I'm sorry…I don't…" He put a hand to his head and stared at the ground for a bit. "I don't even know what happened before I fell asleep…"

"I wish I could help you." I told him. His eyes looked so lost…empty. I really felt sorry with him. "We could start with…your name?"

He looked at me and blinked again. "Kai…Kai Hiwatari." He told me.

"Nice to meet you Kai, I'm Mina Kio." I held my hand out to him to shake, surprised with the steadiness of my voice. I gave him a smile. "Can you tell me more about yourself?" I really don't know why I was so curious…I just felt that if I knew more about him, I could help.

He took my hand hesitantly and said, "I'm fifteen and…" he made a face. "I'm sorry, that's about all I can remember."

"What about your parents, your friends?"

"There was Tala and…and…Michael…" he trailed off and clutched at his head.

I looked at Kai worriedly and helped him up. "We can't stay here anymore, you think about that…we can fix this whole mess. I'm sure of it." I tried to sound reassuring and gave him another smile.

Kai looked at me and then nodded. "Alright Mina…thank you."

I didn't know why he was thanking me, but I nodded none the less and we began walking down the tunnel. We moved a lot faster now that I wasn't dragging him along and we didn't waste our breath talking either.

So…he was fifteen, and his name was Kai Hiwatari. That was a start, wasn't it? And these two people…Tala and Michael…

He couldn't possible mean Michael Tiy? The man in charge of this whole thing…

And thus the plot thickens…

What do I do now? What do _we _do now?

* * *

_Author's Notes: _I'm sleepy so I'm going to update this later…I don't know why my chapters are so crappy lately.

REVIEW!

Dranzen


End file.
